callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chain SAW
The Chain SAW is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is a hip-fire only weapon with an attached Laser Sight. While the player cannot "aim down the sights" of the weapon, they can use the ADS button to steady their aim and make the gun more accurate over longer distances, though this action turns off the laser sight. Campaign The Chain SAW appears only once in the campaign, at the start of the mission "The Ghost Killer", next to one of the dead soldiers. It is not equipped with a Laser Sight, unlike its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer The Chain SAW appears as an LMG in Multiplayer. It has the highest cost of any LMG, at 9 points. Unlike the Chain SAW in the campaign, the Chain SAW has an integrated Laser Sight for precise hip-fire. Holding down the "ADS" button simply tightens the hip-fire spread, and the laser sight disappears. Should one think that there is too much spread, Steady Aim can be used to make the spread insanely tight when ADSing, as well as outside of ADS. The Chain SAW is not well tailored towards long-range engagements, due to the unwieldy accuracy, and the fact that it easily chews through the lowest ammo capacity in its class, at a petit 80 rounds per belt. As well, a simple flinch will throw off accuracy extremely. However, should one have to go into one of these engagements, it is recommended to equip a Muzzle Brake to alleviate what is the smallest range of all LMGs. On the flip side, the Silencer can make this a devastatingly powerful run n' gun style weapon. Rapid Fire has bizarre effects on this weapon, mainly because it chews through ammo even faster than before, yet it supplies much more devastating power. Should one not desire this Mod, they are probably better off using either Armor-Piercing (attachment), as the blistering firepower can place serious pressure on Juggernauts and Ballistic Vests users, or Extended Clip to upgrade the lowest ammo-capacity in it's class to a nice 120 rounds. Reloads will be more often than one would think, so Sleight of Hand should definitely be considered. Ammo can become a problem at times as well, so Scavenger or Fully Loaded can also be used to great extent with the Chain SAW. Focus can also keep the nasty flinch at a minimum when under heavy fire. Finally, the Extra Attachment perk can also be a great use, should the player want an Underbarrel attachment as well. Attachments Integral *Laser Sight (multiplayer only) Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *Flash Suppressor (Safeguard only) Under Barrel *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Safeguard The Chain SAW appears in Safeguard mode with a Flash Suppressor; it can be obtained from support drop crates during later waves. The weapon may seem a bit weak when acquired for the first time, but after upgrading a few times it becomes an extremely effective weapon, notably due to the high rate of fire and easy handling compared to the M27-IAR. After subsequent upgrades, the Chain SAW arguably becomes the best weapon to use in Safeguard mode, along with the Wild Widow. Extinction The Chain SAW is available in Extinction for $3000. Like its campaign counterpart, it does not come with a built-in Laser Sight. Locations: *Point of Contact : Cabin "Barn" 2nd floor Gallery Chain SAW CoDG.png|Chain SAW in first-person. Chainsaw Render CoDG.jpg Chain SAW Iron Sights CoDG.png|The 'Iron Sights' of the Chain SAW. Trivia * The Chain SAW's in-game model features a unique integral grenade launcher that is unusable. Equipping the grenade launcher attachment will change the launcher model to an FN 40GL. * When viewed in Create-a-Soldier, the selected soldier holds the weapon as though it had a pistol grip, rather than by its actual one. * Even though the Chain SAW is hip-fire only, there are rails mounted on the gun to fit opticals. There are rails mounted in front of and behind the handle which is only viewable in first-person, whilst a barrel-mounted rail can also be seen. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns